Look Out!
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: PONYBOYxOC! Not written by me! I'm posting this because the site I got it from is closing the 1st of next month. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!


"Look out!" Danielle cried as she uncontrollably ran past a boy about her size. Apparently, he didn't get the message, because when she ran past him, he fell down.

"Sorry, man," she giggled. She decided to look at the boy she had just run over. When she saw him, she nearly fell down herself. His hair was brown with blonde parts growing out of it, and his eyes were green. Even though he had just been rammed to the ground, he was friendly smiling at her.

"That's all right," he told her. "I wasn't thinking anyway. I hardly ever use my head."

"You should get better at that." Danielle noticed that this boy was staring at her nose, which was pierced. Sometimes that could scare people, especially boys.

"Is it my nose?" she asked, covering it up.

"A little," he confessed. "But I think I can get over that. I'm Ponyboy by the way. Ponyboy Curtis."

"Danielle _." She stuck out her hand and Ponyboy shook it.

"You mean you don't care about my name?" he asked, surprised.

"No, I like it. It's better than having a common name."

"You have a nice name too."

She giggled. "Thanks." Ponyboy really was cute. Danielle had never seen anyone as good-looking as Ponyboy before, and it was dazzling her.

"What?" he asked, chortling.

"Your eyes are green, just like mine," she said, because she was staring at that.

"I guess they are. Your hair's black, I'm jealous."

"Why's your hair part blonde?"

Ponyboy sighed. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it eventually."

"All right, I won't ask anymore questions."

He took a deep breath and turned away from Danielle. Then he turned around to face her. "Do you wanna come to my house and meet my friends?"

"Sure," she bit her lip and smiled shyly. "It's the least I can do after knocking you over."

Ponyboy laughed awkwardly along with Danielle. "Come on, you pushed me over right in front of my house, actually.

They stood up and walked into the small house. Danielle thought it was the cutest place she'd ever seen, even though it was kind of a mess and much smaller than hers.

"So, this is where you live," she said, looking around.

"Yeah, I know it's messy. My friends and my brothers are probably outside. Darry's probably home right now, but I don't think you'd be too shook up if you didn't meet him yet."

She followed Ponyboy outside and found herself amongst a group of six other guys. The one that stood out the most was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and Danielle had to try her hardest not to giggle at that one.

"This is my gang," Ponyboy explained. "Guys, this is Danielle _. She literally ran into me a few minutes ago."

Danielle blushed, but Ponyboy flashed her a look that said he was okay with it.

"This is my brother, Sodapop," he told her as he stood next to a handsome guy with golden brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was good-looking, but he didn't make her feel the way Ponyboy already did.

"Hi Danielle," he said cheerfully with a grin to match.

"Hi," she replied.

"And this is my oldest brother, Darry," Ponyboy walked over to a taller guy with a muscular build. "He's usually working, but he came home earlier today."

Darry smiled and a small "hello" came from him, but nothing more. Danielle could already tell that this brother wasn't fond of her. Maybe it was because his youngest brother was interested in her.

The other guys were Dallas Winston, Steve Randle, Two-Bit Mathews (the one in the Mickey Mouse t-shirt) and Johnny Cade, Ponyboy's best friend.

"Uh, nice to meet all of you," Danielle said sheepishly.

"You don't gotta be so polite," Dallas scoffed, which caused Danielle to blush.

"Dally, don't talk to her like that," Darry warned.

"So, Danielle," Sodapop tried to start conversation, "are you a Greaser?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm from Brumley, though. My mom and I might move over here soon though."

"No wonder I've never seen you around," Soda smiled in her direction and then in Ponyboy's.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Two-Bit said suddenly. "How about we all go inside, except Pony and Danielle."

Both of their insides jumped as everyone left. Ponyboy knew that he liked Danielle, and she knew she liked him, but neither of them was sure what the other was feeling.

"Uh…" Ponyboy started, struggling for the right words. "Soda seems to think you're pretty nice."

"Yeah?" Danielle asked, trying to be flirty. "How so?"

"Well, he tried to make conversation with you. Truth is, I think you're pretty sweet too."

"I can be."

"What are you like for the most part?"

She stopped, and realized that this was the perfect time to tell Ponyboy how she felt about him. "I'm whatever you want me to be, because I like you, Ponyboy. I like you a lot."

He blushed and paused for a while, and then started back in. "I like you too, Danielle." So, he pulled her in and kissed her sweetly yet passionately, and she kissed him back.

"Look out!" someone cried. They stopped to look and see who it was, and it was Two-Bit.

"You can say that again!" Danielle cried and had a laugh with Ponyboy. Then they went back to kissing each other.

"Look out," she whispered when they broke free from their kiss. "I might run into you again."

"I don't think I'd mind," Ponyboy muttered.

They walked into the Curtis house hand in hand, knowing that this would be forever.


End file.
